


La cintura degl’inferi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Argo vorrebbe diventare un lupo mannaro, ma qualcosa va storto.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M A evoca per sbaglio un demone che finisce per pretendere la sua verginità in cambio del disturbo Non-conLa mia fan-art per il racconto: https://www.deviantart.com/msp17/art/Demon-sex-865647925?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609421538&fbclid=IwAR3M2SzjlnI80dLh8haxDMjPRZ0WvwNFr9FLQJPy3w0fxwMm2zu6YYKZqZQ
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	La cintura degl’inferi

La cintura degl’inferi

Argo stava ritto in piedi col battito cardiaco accelerato, osservando con raccapriccio la figura demoniaca che gli era comparsa davanti agli occhi.

«Un demone? No! Non doveva andare così l’incantesimo» piagnucolò. Per il rituale non indossava altro che una cintura di tela decorata con teschi di vari animali dipinti con rune fatte di sangue. “Secondo la tradizione la cintura degl’inferi dovrebbe trasformarti in lupo mannaro” pensò.

Il demone gli camminò intorno e gli accarezzò il bassoventre, Argo arrossì non riuscendo ad evitare di gemere e l’altro rise di lui.

La creatura spiegò: «Temo che per l’evocazione tu mi debba qualcosa in cambio. Doppiamente visto che è stata anche involontaria», sussurrando con voce roca.

“Sento che è ancora vergine” si disse, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra, aveva dei lunghi canini candidi e aguzzi.

«Io non ho niente da poterti dare» gli rispose Argo. Si ritrovò a cadere carponi, incapace di rimanere ritto e le sue parole successive si trasformarono in un gorgoglio indistinto.

La magia del demone l’obbligò ad abbassarsi in avanti, i glutei sporti in fuori.

Argo boccheggiò, sentendo mancargli l’aria, rabbrividì, non riuscendo a rimanere in una posizione diversa dall’essere piegato a novanta.

Argo gemette rumorosamente. Strinse gli occhi, tremando, e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. Saliva colava copiosamente dalla sua bocca e le ossa del gonnellino sbattevano sonoramente tra loro.

Il demone iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei sporti con entrambe le mani.

Le candele sparse sul pavimento su accesero una dietro l’altra: erano nere e rosse.

Argo sentì una forza attrarlo al pavimento e vi ricadde pesantemente con un gemito. Gli apparve un collare nero con un cuoricino rosa al collo.

Il demone gli afferrò i fianchi e gli si mise dietro, penetrandolo con un colpo secco. La peluria sul suo bassoventre aveva lo stesso colore delle sue corna, al collo aveva una collana a placche d’oro.

Argo teneva le gambe aperte per assecondare le spinte, lacrime dovute al piacere eccessivo gli solcarono il volto.

Gettò indietro la testa e ansimò più forte, venne con gli occhi sgranati. Si dimenava cercando di rendere più profonde le spinte, dai suoi glutei scendeva un rivolo di sangue pallido lungo la coscia soda.

Il demone pensò: “Niente male, un peccato sprecarlo. Potrei esaudire il suo desiderio in parte, rendendolo un lupo mannaro piegato ai miei voleri”.


End file.
